


Thin Walls

by simonbananaao3



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apartment, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn hears crying and discovers a new friend next door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr.

The apartment was pretty dark at night. I had moved in about a week ago and I hadn’t even unpacked all of my lights. This would seem like a necessity to some people, but not to me. I was taught not to fear darkness as a kid, along with all of my other housemates. Why my parents sent me there in the first place, I have no idea. 

I walked towards the bed which was against the thin walls of the room. The walls were so thin, I was afraid I would break it by leaning on it. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised. The lack of thickness in the walls and the amount of strength I have make the perfect equation for me to smash right through that wall. But I’m not a psycho, so I’m not gonna do that. Unless I have to. 

I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. A single sigh escaped my lips. ‘So this is my life now.’ I thought to myself. It wasn’t that bad, I had a stable job, a decent place to live. Things were going the way they were supposed to… for once. 

Suddenly, several loud noises were heard from behind the thin walls. My neighbor, whom I have heard was a real nutcase, was obviously crying. I never knew how to help people when they were crying; I could never decide between hugging them or giving them words of encouragement.

This was different.

I knew I had to do something. His muffled sobs hurt me emotionally like I could feel his sadness. I wanted to try to talk to him.

“H-Hey!” I said. I tried to sound calming and reassuring. I didn’t want him to think I was trying to hurt him.

The cries stopped and were replaced with small sniffles. 

“I wanna help. Are you okay?”

I heard something muffled come through the walls.

“What?”

“Why do you wanna help me?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

I heard him sigh.  
“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just that I-I just don’t- I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You’re depressed.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s the one,” he said in between sniffles.

“Well, I get those too. It get’s better.”

“When?”

“Well, that’s the hard part. You never know when it gets better, but it does. Trust me.”

I could hear him rearranging himself on his bed. He must have had his bed up against the wall just like. He put his body closer to the walls so he could hear me better.

“I just- I just want to be happy. For once.”

“So do I.”

There was a long pause. The sniffles had stopped.

“I saw you moving in a couple days ago. I wanted to introduce myself but my nerves got a hold of me,” he said changing the subject, obviously feeling better now.

I felt a kind of rush of happiness knowing that I made him feel a bit better.

“It’s fine. I’m still getting adjusted here. I don’t know anyone that lives in this city. Besides you.”

“Yeah, it’s good to finally have a friend.”

I smiled when he said that. I felt lucky being his friend.

“What do you look like?” he asked.

“Tall, dark skin, skinny, black hair. What about you?”

“Short, golden skin, skinny, black hair.”

The image instantly appeared in my mind of what he might look like. I wanted to meet him face to face, though. 

“I wanna see you,” I said.

“So do I.”

“Let’s meet in the halls.”

“Okay.”

I jumped up out of my bed and walked towards the door. I unlocked it and walked outside into the hallway. It was lit well compared to my room. I waited by his door eagerly, waiting for his arrival. My blood pressure seemed to increase drastically. 

The lock started to turn, and suddenly the door opened. 

There he was.

I locked eyes with him almost instantly. They had a tear-stained, red border around them, but they were a dark brown, which looked like it could contain the universe. His lips were a cherry pink and they had marks from being bitten. 

He smiled once he saw me. The crinkles at the side of his eyes made me smile bigger. I don’t know why people thought he was crazy. He was beautiful and kind and just simply broken. 

“I’m Finn,” I said, moving closer to him.

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron,” he said as he bit his lip.

“Good to meet you, Poe.”

“Good to meet you too, Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the words just kinda flew out of me


End file.
